taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Engine Room
The Engine Room occupied an Aft section of G-Deck, the seventh and lowest deck on the Titanic. It is where the engineers maintained the elaborate steam engines. In the game, it is between the Control Room and Boiler Rooms, where trimmers and firemen stoked the boilers to maintain the stream required to keep the engines in motion. In the real vessel, there was no Control Room. Accessing the Engine Room The Engine Room is strictly off limits to passengers and is only accessible by ship's crew. When Frank Carlson attempts to gain entry, he is restricted by an engineer. Carlson can only gain entry by assisting the engineer with a water gauge in the adjacent Control Room. As the engineer thinks Carlson is employed by the White Star Line, which Carlson corroborates by repairing the control panel, he thinks Carlson has business in the Engine Room and lets him pass. Carlson must repair the Control Panel twice to access the Engine Room. Reasons to Visit the Engine Room The Rubaiyat Quest Carlson must first access the Engine Room in order to retrieve the Rubaiyat from coal chute 4 in Boiler Room 3. The engineer will not allow Carlson to attempt to fix the Turbine Control unless he has received instructions about where the Rubaiyat is located. Carlson must either read Colonel Zeitel's decoded telegram or he must see Zeitel's message to Sasha Barbicon on the mirror of the Turkish Bath in order to access the Engine Room the first time. Once he has gained access, he can move in and out of the Engine Room at his convenience until he presents the Rubaiyat or Eric Burns's photographs to Penny Pringle. The Notebook Quest The second reason Carlson must access the Engine Room is to get the notebook. Through various means, Carlson will discover that Willi Von Haderlitz has hidden his notebook at the top of the false smokestack. However, the engineer will not allow Carlson to attempt to fix the Turbine Control until Carlson gives Max Seidelmann the pack of Old Red's cigarettes. Max then heavily implies the location of the notebook by remarking that he saw Willie at the top of the fourth stack, and suggests that the German was hiding something. The Engine Room The engine room itself contains the Titanic's engines. Carlson cannot interact with anything except a catwalk between the Control Room and the first Boiler Room. It also has a staircase which leads to the fourth dummy smokestack and a door which can only be used as an exit to Scotland Road. Vlad Demonic and the Notebook Before the Iceberg During the notebook quest, Vlad Demonic will stop Carlson at the entrance of the smokestack. He will challenge Carlson to a fight regardless of which man retrieved the Rubaiyat from the coal chute. It does not matter if Carlson wins this fight; Carlson will not die and will still climb the smokestack. After the Iceberg If Carlson comes down from the smokestack, he will meet Vlad in the Engine Room again. The Serbian will hit Carlson will a giant wrench and leave him for dead. If Carlson has not left any of the main objects with the Purser they will be missing from his bag when he wakes up in his cabin, saved by Penny. After this point, Carlson can no longer access the Engine Room or the Control Room. The engineer will stop him at the door to the Control Room and say it is too dangerous to go further. Category:G-Deck locations